


Hunting for Presents

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Christmas 2013 [5]
Category: GacktJOB
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: You knew he was being hunted, he always was at this time of year, but what Gackt had planned for him was a mystery. A mystery he couldn't wait to be revealed.





	Hunting for Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Bondage, toys, sounding, blood (Vampires), inproper use of candy canes
> 
> This story was written for Livejournal user Saurgristiel as a Christmas gift (2013)

            Christmas. It was You's favourite time of the year, with the warm fires, decorative lights and cheery music. So much food and of course there was presents. He loved it all, that hadn't changed when he died and awakened as a vampire. He'd been high that Christmas, he admitted that freely. His life had taken a bad path, leading him to bad places and he wasn't ashamed to admit that either. He hadn't been a good man, not really.

            He'd been in a club, the night he had died, but somehow he had ended up on the streets, a psychedelic heaven of lights and colours. So many colours. It was beautiful and then he'd been attacked, sharp fangs in his neck and he had laughed like a fool. The vampire must have tasted the drugs in his blood because he had pulled away, spitting out the tainted blood, annoyed that he would have to find new prey.

            “So beautiful. Like a fairy.” You had informed the vampire, still giggling as he stared at the man, who to his drug idled brain was glowing in a red aura. He hadn't been functioning right, had no control as he fell against the vampire, not even aware he was a threat. His lips had connected with the vampires startling his attacker beyond belief.

            “You're really out of it.” the vampire complained, as You's hand wandered lower but this time he didn't try to stop him. Perhaps he could find some use for this man after all? He'd given You chance to sober up before changing him, pleased that this new vampire wasn't a failed creation. It'd been a risk changing this man but it had paid off, You was the perfect little sex toy, as well as a natural hunter. He'd even managed to drop his drug habit, preferring the natural high of the kill to narcotics.

 

            This year You was playing his favourite game, a re-enactment of the first time he had met Gackt. They'd been doing this every year and he knew he was been hunted and any day now he'd be at the other’s mercy. Last year Gackt had sent his friends to ambush him and he'd been delivered naked and tied with ribbons to the vampire’s mansion. Abandoned until the morning, when Gackt had found him, the perfect present. The year before Gackt had hunted him alone, choosing a military theme for the antics. There had been various themes over the year, some had a Christmas theme, others not, but always You knew he was been hunted. Usually it was Christmas Eve he was captured, but not always.

            You jumped as he heard a van door open and he turned towards the human who wished him happy holidays before entering a nearby café. Just a human, not part of Gackt's plan. Relieved You walked on, hungry himself and finding a pretty boy, maybe seventeen at the oldest, to take his fill. He drank heavily leaving the boy alive before wondering where Gackt was. Perhaps this was one of those years he had to wait to new year’s? That had happened once or twice, just to keep him off guard.

            Rounding a corner, he found it, a candy cane lying in the snow surrounded with blood and he knew this was part of the game. Down the street, barely in eye sight he saw a second candy cane. This was an obvious trap but he walked this way anyway, wanting to be captured, that was the fun. He barely made it three steps before he felt something like a sack dropped over his head. He struggled but the ropes that tied it to him were tight. He felt himself be lifted feet first, so he was hanging upside down and then the sounds of Father Christmas's famous 'ho ho ho' filled the street. He'd been captured, now let the games begin.

 

            At some point something sharp had been put in his leg, a needle, and he had passed out for who knew how long. He was awake now, with no idea where he was. He pulled at the ropes finding his arms tied to some kind of post behind his back, he was blindfolded so he couldn't see but he knew his clothes had been changed while he was unconscious because he hadn't been wearing leather shorts or boots before.

            He waited a good few hours before footsteps began to approach, echoing through the building that was clearly large. The floor was wooden though and it wasn't cold, so he must be inside.

            “Really what am I meant to do with you?” Gackt asked and the blindfold was removed letting You take in the full scene that had been created against his will. It was Gackt he noticed first, dressed in tight red trousers made from the leather Gackt loved. Over his chest was a red coat with white trim, worn open to reveal Gackt's body. The only accessory to this outfit was a hat that made it clear Gackt was going for a Santa inspired look this year. Past him You saw piles of presents and he realised this was supposed to be some kind of store house where Gackt, Santa, kept the toys before loading them onto the sledge, which sure enough was there near the large doors.

            It was then You looked down at his own outfit, green leather shorts, green boots and a silky red shirt unbuttoned to reveal some of his chest. Was he an elf then? Trust Gackt to be able to make that sexy.

            “Stealing is strictly forbidden,” Gackt declared. “I've put you straight to the top of the naughty list.”

            “It was just so tempting,” You replied glancing to his left where he found the opened gift he had allegedly stolen. A large glass dildo shaped like a candy cane. “You know how horny I get over Christmas.”

            “That's no excuse.” Gackt replied, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

            “Please, don't fire me.” You begged.

            “Santa is feeling naughty this year too,” Gackt declared. “Perhaps I could give you this toy?”

            “Please Santa.” You begged.

            “Yes, I'll punish you with it.” Gackt declared laughing. He let You go from his restraints and, struggling to his feet, You stumbled slightly having been cramped up for so long. It wasn't like Gackt to let him be free but for some reason he was and he followed Gackt towards the sleigh and climbed aboard. Where the presents should go there were just false walls, the inside containing a chair and it was there he soon found himself naked and bound. His legs firmly secured to the chair legs, his wrist tied behind and also fastened to the seat. He was fully trapped and couldn't resist the blindfold that covered his eyes. Truly at Gackt's mercy again, You waited feeling the other straddle his lap. Something was slipped into his mouth and he tasted mint, a candy cane? It was pulled away and You felt it rest on his lips. He'd been eating it wrong he realised and eagerly he put out his tongue, moaning softly at the taste. Gackt wanted this to be sensual and so it would be. Eagerly he teased the toy until Gackt grew bored, tossing it aside adjusting his position until something warm and a lot thicker slid against his lips. He could taste mint again but that was just the flavoured lube over the dildo toy that Gackt must have been warming somehow as he distracted him.

            Gackt smiled at his little whore, determined to strip You of all his dignity tonight. He had a cruel streak within him but You could handle that, enjoyed it even. He had so much planned but for now he'd keep it simple and so when You finished licking the lube from the toy he re-coated it and slid it inside his lover, amused by the gasp that escaped You's lips.

            “I thought you liked to be filled.” Gackt teased waiting for the tell-tale signs that You's initial pain had turned to pleasure before he began to slid the cane in and out of You's body. “I thought you wanted this?”

            “I do,” You moaned, his body shaking with pleasure as he helplessly enjoyed the slow teasing inside him, the toy always stopping millimetres away from his prostrate. Finally, it hit the special slot and he moaned and then realised Gackt had stopped, the toy buried deep inside him but no longer moving.

            “Gackt?” He asked but then something was pushed against his mouth and he realised he was being gagged. This wasn't good, it always meant something questionable was going to happen and as the blindfold was removed he could see he'd been right. Gackt was holding a box of urethral sounds, slim metal rods in various sizes all waiting to be inserted into his penis. The thought scared him and he tried to struggle but Gackt wasn't going to take mercy. Almost clinically his lover took his erection and slid in the thinnest sound, making You shudder. It was uncomfortable and yet strangely enjoyable. For his effort the candy cane in his ass was teased a little and he moaned through the gag watching as Gackt took a thicker sound. Slowly like this they worked up, stretching him until finally a candy cane like the one he had been licking was in Gackt's hand. He realised what was going on and watched in fear as Gackt licked the cane making it wet before this was pushed inside him.

            It burned a little but it was more a warm sensation, his vampire body already adjusted to this alien object. Still there was nothing comfortable about his predicament and it was made worse as Gackt slid a candy cane beside the dildo in his ass. He was being stretched in every way and he really had no idea how much he could take. Apparently, a lot as Gackt slid in another candy cane.

            He tried to protest as Gackt picked up another sweet but to his relief the glass dildo was removed, slowly replaced with sweets until his ass couldn't take any more.

            “One more hole to fill,” Gackt promised, slipping out of his trousers and releasing the ties, warning You not to touch a single candy cane. You obediently left them alone and allowed himself to be pushed on hands and knees, taking all of Gackt's erection in his mouth glad that vampires didn't need to breath. He let his mouth be practically raped for a minute before the other pulled out laughing.

            “I'm sorry I stole.” You apologised pitifully, as if this whole thing had been torture.

            “I bet you are, but your punishment isn't over.” Gackt warned, slapping You's ass and forcing the canes in deeper, their hooked ends pushing into You's skin. With a groan You accepted the punishment knowing Gackt must be getting desperate now. Sure enough, all the canes were removed, thank god as that one in his penis really wasn't comfortable, and then Gackt was taking his pleasure from You, mocking the thief as he went. Unable to stop himself You let his fingers wrap around his erection, finishing himself off in less than a minute, moaning in delight around the gag as he did so.

            “Dirty boy.” Gackt snarled pulling out of You and coming over the other’s ass with a snarl. Whimpering You knew what was to come and sure enough he was tossed over and thrown against the floor. Fangs buried into his neck and his lover drank heavily until You was left feeling light headed and weak. He couldn't resist now, even if he wanted to, couldn't become hard any more as he was lacking so much blood and with no fight left in him he allowed himself to be handcuffed against the front of the sleigh, his body abused once more for Gackt's pleasure. Left a trembling wreck You curled up on himself, wondering if the world should be spinning so much.

            “You?” Gackt asked when his lover didn't move. Concerned now, as he could tell the difference between mock protests and a genuine problem, he released the bonds and pulled You into his arms, realising he had gone too far, taken too much blood. Perhaps the high sugar content adsorbed from all the sweets in You's body had made his blood too tempting.

            Gently placing You in the seat, Gackt ripped open the cardboard display that made the sleigh look full of presents from a distance and dragged out the gagged girl from inside. This was You's present but clearly he needed her now. Instincts took over and You was drinking, feeling the life return and regaining his strength. Finally feeling himself, he dropped the girl.

            “You I'm sorry, I went too far.” Gackt apologised, perhaps not as sadistic as he thought he was.

            “We went too far,” You corrected pulling Gackt into his arms. “You know I love your Christmas gifts.”

            “Well I do my best to please you.” Gackt replied, placing his lips on You's and giving him a sweet and tender kiss.

            “I just happen to be a masochist who loves being at your mercy.” You agreed.

            “That you do.” Gackt said, smiling at You, glad the other wasn't angry with him. So perhaps he had drank too much blood, everything was fine now and his only really concern was how to give You something just as special next year.

            For the rest of the night the two vampires sat in each other’s arms talking about everything and nothing and You wondered, if any couple, even those who had an eternal existence, could ever recreate a night as sweet as this?


End file.
